


Examples of Crazy

by WolfwithSnakeEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfwithSnakeEyes/pseuds/WolfwithSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comes to a conclusion... the more powerful the wizard the more crazy they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examples of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Harry Potter

Hermione had noticed something over the years. Her observations of the wizarding word have led her to one fact. That the more powerful the wizard the more _eccentric_ they tend to be.

Example A: Albus Dumbledore. Now he doesn’t need any other explain then the quote, “Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” But she would go into further detail. There is his atrocious attire. His habit of offering lemon drops to anything and anyone that enters his office (she had witnessed him offer it to an owl once, granted the owl was Hedwig… but still). His ability to rationalize everything for the greater good. And so on she could go.

Example B: Tom Marvolo Riddle also referred to as Lord Voldemort. Tyrannical megalomaniac. Again, need she say more… There is also his penchant for snakes. His red eyes, his snakelike features, the fact he doesn’t have a nose, and his paranoia that is so far of the scale of crazy when it comes to death.

Example C: Severus Snape. Now the professor may seem to be fairly level headed. But who in their right mind would play both sides of the war and instead of siding with either of the grown men leading each side, and instead choose to support the teenager who still hasn’t taken his NEWTS. Then there was his obsessive nature when it came to potions. The way he walks around like some floating bat creature with a penchant to hawk on students not following the rules to a T.

Example D: Gellert Grindlwald. See example B. Except leave out the snake-like features and such. Though for all she knew he could have had them and Tom was actually in reality Dumbledore’s and Grindlewald’s secret love child. Now that would make sense.

Example E: Arthur Weasley. His love of all things muggle and plugs. I mean who in their right mind obsesses about plugs.

Example F: Mad Eye Moody. She isn’t going to explain him, she just isn’t. He is too much for words.

Example G: Herself… Hermione Granger. She has found in the coming years that her eccentricities were becoming largely counter-productive, but she just can’t seem to stop herself, and doesn’t really care to try.

Example H: Harry Potter. The Golden Boy. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The chosen one. She has noticed over the years how Harry has steadily been adding onto his quirks. Like every day at three, no matter where he is, or what he is doing he sits down, calls for Kreature, and asks for tea, then sits there and drinks it. He did that in the middle of Diagon just the other day. He had taken to wearing a radish earing in one ear. He doesn’t comb his hair. He only wears one color a month. Like orange if the color for October, and Teal is Decembers color (Because it’s Teddy’s favorite color), and July is black. He doesn’t use a wand anymore. He never ties his shoe, yet never trips, and he likes to quote the half blood prince at random intervals.

Now there are other examples she could share, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottum, Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley, the Marauders, and Ron Weasley, but she feels she has made her point. 


End file.
